Lo que mereces
by Cornelia Escipion
Summary: CAPÍTULO 5 UP! Draco y Hermione son llevados a un lugar donde nada es lo que parece. Cautivos, sin magia y sin forma de poder regresar a Hogwarts, se verán forzados a convivir entre ellos para encontrar una solución; lo que no se imaginan, es que lo que descubrirán sobre ellos los cambiará para siempre. PASEN, LEAN Y VIVAN ESTA LOCA AVENTURA.
1. 1

**_Este fic está escrito desde la visión de Draco. Está terminado! al menos el bosquejo de cada capítulo, así que lean tranquilas/os que no lo dejaré a la mitad. Pero una cosa antes de que comiencen a leer, los prevengo... es un fic peculiar que llevará al límite a Draco y Hermione, y sea lo que sea que pase en él, repercute en ellos. Eso, los leo al final._**

* * *

**Lo que mereces**

**1**

No llevaba ni una semana desde que había comenzado su sexto curso en el colegio, y Draco ya caminaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts sintiéndose el dueño y señor.

Había aprendido a ser sigiloso, por lo que estaba casi seguro de que nadie lo había visto salir del colegio. Se había quedado mirando a lo lejos a Hagrid, por la pequeña ventana de su casa.

—Estúpido semigigante —Dijo con desprecio—.

Aguzó la vista, parecía estar aventando su paraguas rosado sobre dos criaturas extrañas, no lograba ver cuáles. Pero no era necesario que las viera para saber lo que estaba haciendo. Si, Draco sabía que estaba experimentando con ellas, quizás trataba de hacer otra extraña criatura como esas babosas que les explotaban las colas.

Rió por lo bajo, si lo hubiese visto solo un año atrás, no habría dudado en denunciarlo para que lo echasen, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, Draco tenía un futuro brillante por delante, no tenía que detenerse en seres insignificantes como él. Se tocó el brazo izquierdo y sonrió.

Era un Mortífago.

Siguió caminando, pero en dirección contraria a la cabaña de Hagrid. Se dirigió hacia los invernaderos, sus terrenos siempre estaban vacíos por el fuerte olor del fertilizante. Tenía que admitir que también le molestaba, pero tenía que pensar la forma de llevar acabo su misión, la que el mismo Lord Voldemort le había encomendado, y para eso debía estar solo.

Pero Draco no había comenzado a ordenar sus ideas, cuando un fuerte estallido hizo que diera un gran salto, miró para todos lados un tanto avergonzado por su reacción, pero seguía solo. Se giró y vio que de la cabaña del guardabosques salía un espeso humo azul, se le quedó viendo como embelesado y un tanto esperanzado.

—Ese imbécil… Espero que se este ahogando dentro de esa pocilga —Dijo—.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Draco se volvió con sorpresa, no estaba solo después de todo. Hermione Granger venía saliendo del lado contrario del invernadero y se le acercaba con paso rápido— ¡…Tenemos que ayudarle!—.

—¿Tenemos? —Le dijo Draco en tono despectivo— No hay ningún "tenemos" sangre sucia—.

Hermione abrió la boca, pero la cerró al instante, como si no concibiera a Draco en esos momentos, sobretodo cuando alguien necesitaba ayuda. Tomó sus cosas y pasó con decisión por su lado, ofendida, Draco tuvo especial cuidado de que no fuera a rozarlo al pasar. Pero Hermione se detuvo apenas hubo dado dos pasos.

Draco no se giró de inmediato, sintió algo extraño en el aire y una opresión en el pecho. Hermione había retrocedido y Draco pudo ver la expresión de susto que tenía en el rostro, con los ojos fijos en algo, Draco se volvió y entendió. Frente a ellos había una bestia enorme. Nunca había visto algo semejante, ni en libros. El cuerpo era robusto como el de un toro, pero cubierto de un espeso pelaje del color de la paja, y la cabeza asemejaba a la de un dragón con dos enormes cuernos rectos; del costado de su cabeza asomaban dos orejas largas y puntiagudas. Draco dirigió toda su atención a sus patas, eran enormes con grandes garras.

—¿Qué..qué… qué es eso? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz, Hermione solo logró negar con la cabeza—.

Pero la bestia no los miraba, en cambio, estaba muy pendiente de su propio cuerpo, de cómo su pecho se hacía más grande al respirar y del vapor que salía de sus fauces. Dio un rodeo caminando en círculos y luego volvió a su sitio, como si estuviera conociéndose por primera vez. Draco y Hermione estaban petrificados, pero cuando la criatura les clavó sus ojos amarillos, despabilaron.

—Corre —Dijo Hermione apenas moviendo los labios—.

Pero el enorme animal sonrió y pareció sorprendido de aquello. Antes de que ambos pudieran hacer nada, la bestia se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y abrió unas enormes alas, semejantes a las de un murciélago. Hermione dio un grito que se perdió con el ruido de su batir de alas, acto seguido quedaron cegados por una luz y luego la oscuridad... Draco sintió como era levantado del suelo y volvía a caer, no sintió dolor en ningún momento, el sonido de las alas se había terminado y Draco entendió entonces que aquel animal, era el resultado del experimento de Hagrid.

Se levantó trabajosamente del suelo, aún aturdido por los movimientos, el ruido y la luz, pero podía percibir que a su lado Hermione también se estaba recobrando. Cuando se hubo repuesto vio que la criatura seguía ahí. Draco aguantó las ganas de gritarle, la experiencia con el hipogrifo le había enseñado a ser cauteloso por las malas, Hermione al parecer, pensaba igual. La bestia se sentó en sus cuartos traseros y se dedicó a observarlos.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Le preguntó ella a Draco en voz baja, confusa—.

—¿Dónde más? En Hogwarts—.

—No, no —Le dijo insistente— ...Mira—.

Draco miró a su alrededor, pero volviendo la vista rápidamente a la bestia, no quería que lo atacara por sorpresa. Hermione tenía razón, no era Hogwarts, se parecía, pero no lo era.

—¿A dónde nos has traído? —Le preguntó a la bestia, en un tono que escondía muy mal que ya estaba cabreándose—.

—Shh… —Lo cortó Hermione asustada—.

—¡No me hagas callar! —Le dijo exclamando en voz baja, pero amenazador. Volvió a mirar a la criatura— ¡Eh tú, sácanos de aquí! Ya fue suficiente…— No obtuvo respuesta y Draco pensó hacia sus adentros que apenas saliera de ahí, haría que destituyeran al incompetente del guardabosques y que mandaría a matar a esa criatura—.

La bestia se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia ellos, como si hubiese captado los pensamientos de Draco. Draco quería parecer valiente, pero se sobresaltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. La bestia rió, pero sin muestras de jovialidad, era una risa hueca.

—Cuando pasen mis tres pruebas, volverán —Les habló con una voz grave, profunda y pausada. Pero la voz parecía venir de dentro de sus propias cabezas, ya que su boca no se había movido ni un poco— …Y tú —Le dijo a Draco, él se enderezó—, tú obtendrás lo que mereces—.

—¿Qué…? —Preguntó sin entender—.

La bestia volvió a reír.

—Si no pasan las pruebas, se quedarán aquí…—.

Draco se enfureció, sacó la varita y apuntó a la bestia a la cara. Hermione le corrió el brazo con miedo.

—¡Suéltame asquerosa!—.

El gran animal se les quedó viendo y dirigió sus ojos a Hermione, le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, había un dejo de amenaza en sus ojos. Ella lo soltó y Draco quedó libre, se sonrió y aventó la varita directo a su rostro.

Nada paso. A la criatura le centellearon los colmillos, su cola se agitó y se acercó a Draco, le habló a palmos de su cara. Hermione aterrada lo había tomado del brazo, lo apretaba con mucha fuerza.

—No tienen magia aquí, yo soy la única magia —Rió— …Se irán cuando pasen las pruebas. Asistirán y vivirán en este colegio. Ayudarán a quién lo necesite… Esa es la primera prueba—.

Y diciendo eso, desapareció y ambos quedaron solos. Se quedaron pasmados unos minutos hasta que Draco se sacudió a Hermione con violencia y comenzó a sacudir la varita en todas direcciones nombrando todos los hechizos que se le ocurrían, pero seguía sin pasar nada.

—¡Maldición! ¡esto es mentira, es una broma! —Miró su varita con impotencia y luego a Hermione—.

—No lo es —Le dijo Hermione con tono preocupado— Mira…—.

Draco miró de malas ganas, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para comprender lo que veía. Era la profesora Hooch con un silbato en su boca y en medio del terreno de pasto, había un montón de alumnos golpeando una especie de bludger en el suelo.

—Pero… pero… aquí debería estar el campo de Quidditch —Malfoy no daba crédito a sus ojos, no lo creía, no iba a creerlo. Negó con la cabeza, Hermione lo miraba nerviosa— …Esto no puede estar pasando, yo soy un mago, no tengo porqué convivir aquí... sin magia, eso está bien para ti, una impura... pero yo no… —Volvió a negar— ¡…Me voy!—.

Comenzó a caminar hacia donde él creía que estaba la salida, aquellos terrenos se parecían mucho a los de Hogwarts, pero no eran los mismos, a su espalda escuchaba los pasos apresurados de Hermione.

—Espera, detente ¡Escúchame Malfoy! —Le gritó, pero él no se detuvo, ya podía ver una reja— …No tenemos magia ¿no lo entiendes? ¡No es nuestro mundo! ¡Creo que es un mundo muggle!—.

Draco se detuvo y la miró de soslayo, el corazón le latía con violencia. Si eso era verdad, él estaba atrapado con ella, la única que sabía del mundo del que venían... _La única_, volvió a pensar. No, no se detendría a pensar en ello, a concebirlo siquiera, siguió su marcha.

Ya estaba en la cerradura de la gran reja de metal negro, no estaba cerrada, comenzó a abrirla, pero lo interrumpieron apenas se disponía a poner un pie afuera.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿quiénes son? —Era Hagrid, con una mano enorme lo tomó del hombro y lo corrió hacia atrás— No se sale del colegio a menos que tengan un permiso—.

Draco abrió sus enormes ojos y descargó toda su rabia contra él.

—Es tu culpa, ¡maldito descerebrado! ¡Si no hubieses creado a ese animal no estaría aquí!—.

Hagrid se puso rojo y apretó los puños. Hermione se puso frente a Draco y levantó los brazos.

—Por favor, perdonelo. Está bajo mucho estrés, no quería ser grosero —Draco bufó y Hermione habló más alto— ¡Somos nuevos! Todavía no acepta el cambio de colegio —Dijo apresuradamente, como si esperara realmente que ellos fueran unos desconocidos en ese colegio— …Iba a llevarlo a la enfermería, pero no sé dónde está—.

Hagrid los miró ceñudo, sopesando si creerles o no. Después de unos segundos asintió y los llevó dentro del colegio. Caminaron en silencio, Draco estaba furioso y Hermione evitaba mirarlo. Se encontraron con la profesora Macgonagall, pero en vez de la habitual ropa de bruja, traía un simple traje formal muggle. A Draco se le achicó el corazón.

—Profesora, me he encontrado con estos dos, dicen ser nuevos—.

—Así es, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. —Dijo para sorpresa de Draco— Deberían de estar en clases a esta hora, que sea su primer día no significa que puedan andar holgazaneando. —Los miró con severidad— Muchas gracias Rubeus, yo me encargaré desde aquí—.

Comenzaron a caminar, la profesora Macgonagall caminaba unos pasos por delante. Draco miró a Hermione, ella hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? —Le dijo él en un susurro histérico— ¿Es ella o no es ella?—.

—No lo sé, no estoy segura de nada, y estoy lejos de estar calmada, pero tenemos que averiguar qué está pasando aquí ¿cómo pretendes volver si no? —Se rezagaron unos pasos, ella lo tomó por los hombros— …No tenemos magia ¿entiendes la gravedad?—.

—Me temo que el contacto físico de "esa índole" no está permitido en este colegio señorita Granger. Guarde sus afectos para otro momento. —Les dijo y Draco se soltó como si estuviera tocándolo alguien con una enfermedad contagiosa— Apresúrense, este es su salón —Les abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar, cuando hubieron entrado les cerró la puerta—.

A Draco le pareció que solo por la llegada de ellos reinó silencio en la sala. Abrió la boca asombrado, vio que todos los alumnos eran los mismos que los de Hogwarts, salvo que el uniforme era distinto, aquí era igual para todos, no había distinciones.

Se estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Por qué no se presentan? —Les dijo una voz con amabilidad, pero haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no titubear, Draco lo miró y se dio cuenta de quién era, Hermione tuvo que afirmarse de él cuando lo vio— …Mi nombre es Quirinus Quirrel y esta es la clase de Relaciones Sociales —Ambos se quedaron pasmados, estáticos, sin lograr despegar los labios— ¿y bien? ¿cuáles son sus nombres?—.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y miró al profesor y a los alumnos. Draco notó como le temblaba la voz al hablar.

—Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, es un gusto —Le dio un codazo a Malfoy, pero este no reaccionó— …Y él es Draco Malfoy. Ambos venimos del colegio Hogwarts—.

—Ah si, algo hemos oído de ese colegio, el Director tiene una alianza con Hogwarts —Respondió Quirrell. Hermione miró a Draco confundida— …Bueno, vayan a sentarse, ahí tienen dos asientos libres—.

Hermione y Draco tomaron asiento sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ellos. Draco no quería admitirlo, pero moría de ganas de estar a solas con Hermione y poder hablar tranquilos. Miró hacía atrás y a los lados, un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda.

—…Son todos nuestros compañeros: Pansy, Goyle, Crabb, Zabinni, Nott… Esto es una locura —Dijo en voz bajísima solo audible para Hermione. Quirrell escribía en el pizarrón—.

—Y no solo ellos, también está Harry, Ron, Neville… Pero no está bien —Lo dijo mirando a Quirrell— él no debería estar aquí—.

De pronto alguien le lanzó una bola de papel al profesor y todos comenzaron a reír, el profesor se dio la vuelta y fue como si toda su presentación anterior hubiese sido una máscara.

—Po..po..por favor si..si..silencio. —Pidió con un tartamudeo que solo lo hacía ver débil ante sus alumnos— Aún esta..ta..ta..tamos en clases —Pero como vio que nadie le hacía caso sonrió— Pe..pero el que compar..par..partan así es bueno pa..pa..para las relaciones sociales —Se dio la vuelta y siguió escribiendo en el pizarrón, derrotado, sin saber cómo tomar la autoridad—.

—Si es a este papanatas al que tenemos que ayudar estamos perdidos —Dijo Draco mirándolo—.

Pero Hermione no le comentó nada, en cambio se puso en pie y gritó a todos los estudiantes, con esa voz de mandona que tanto le disgustaba.

—¡Ya basta!—.

Todos se callaron y se quedaron viendo a Hermione. Draco sabía exactamente lo que aquello significaba, si esto hubiese ocurrido en una clase normal de Hogwarts, él habría…

—Tenemos una amante de las normas y la buena conducta —Gritó Pansy y todos rieron con ella—.

Draco se achicó en su asiento mientras todos reían y le lanzaban papeles a Hermione entre abucheos. Si, él habría hecho exactamente eso.

—¡Se comportan como unos idiotas! —Alguien se había levantado de su asiento para defenderla—.

—Uyy Potter está enamorado —Dijeron a coro Crabb y Goyle—.

Draco miró hacia Harry y un odio súbito lo invadió. Le molestaba de sobremanera que siempre intentara hacerse el héroe. Miró a Hermione que tenía los ojos clavados en Potter, la tironeó del brazo e hizo que se sentara. Después de eso la clase continuó con normalidad.

Cuando terminó la clase, ya tenían que irse a la siguiente y Hermione en vez de ocupar ese tiempo en conversar con Draco, se acercó a Potter y Weasley, ella le pidió ir juntos, pero él se negó de redondo. En ese momento Crabb se le acercó junto a Pansy y Goyle. Crabb parecía ser el líder a falta de él mismo.

—Malfoy ¿no? —Le dijo él, Draco hizo un movimiento orgulloso con la cabeza. Pansy lo miró con interés— Mejor cuida con quién te juntas, no vayas a irte con las personas equivocadas, ¿me entiendes? si quieres que te vaya bien… —Señaló a Hermione, sonrió y se fue—.

Draco se quedó parado unos segundos viendo como se alejaban y se dirigió hacia Hermione, entendía a la perfección la advertencia de Crabb. Tomó a Hermione del brazo y la alejó de sus nuevas amistades, casi arrastrándola. Ella protestó, pero Draco no se detuvo, la llevó a un rincón y solo cuando vio que no había nadie le habló. Hermione se mostró nerviosa por la cercanía, pero Draco tenía que intimidarla lo más que pudiera.

—Escúchame sangre sucia, si quieres que sobrevivamos aquí sin magia, será mejor que no te juntes con esos. No les iba bien en Hogwarts y tampoco les va bien aquí ¿está claro?—.

—¿Y qué sugieres? ¿qué nos juntemos con esos matones de Crabb y Goyle? Olvidalo —Hermione se le quedó mirando y lo empujó para hacer distancia— No me volverás a llamar sangre sucia ¿soy lo bastante clara? —Draco molesto por el empujón, abrió la boca, pero Hermione lo cortó— …Tenemos que averiguar quién puede necesitar nuestra ayuda, y en eso Harry y Ron son mejores que esa pandilla. —Podía que tuviera razón, pero Draco no lo admitiría y mucho menos entablaría un vínculo con Potter y Weasley. Hermione parecía adivinar lo que pensaba, agregó:— …Llegaremos tarde a la siguiente clase, vamos—.

Se puso a caminar tras ella y entraron en el salón, ya estaban todos sentados y ordenados, no había punto de comparación con la clase de Quirrell. Tenía sentido, ya que aquella la impartía la profesora Macgonagall.

—Llegan tarde. —Les dijo— Y no admito retrasos en mi clase, la próxima vez habrá castigo —Ambos fueron a sentarse casi al final del salón— …Muy bien Longbottom, continúe—.

Draco vio que Neville estaba al frente de la clase, sonrojado a más no poder, miraba nervioso para todos lados y comenzaba a presentar un trabajo. Una caja (extraña y desconocida para Draco) proyectaba imágenes en el pizarrón. Cuando Neville había tomado el hilo y se veía más seguro de si mismo, Draco vio como unos asiento por delante de él, Crabb se señalaba así mismo con el dedo, luego señalaba a Neville, y hacía un gesto de cortarse el cuello. Neville se puso a tartamudear y su presentación fue un completo desastre, al momento de las preguntas no pudo contestar ninguna correctamente.

Pero a Draco no le molestó ver como Neville hacía el ridículo, esas cosas por lo general lo entretenían bastante, lo que le molestó de sobre manera, fue ver que cada pregunta que Neville no podía responder, las contestaba Hermione. Levantaba la mano con tanta rapidez que estuvo a punto de golpearlo más de una vez. Lo respondía todo y para peor, bien.

—Es que aparte de ser una sabelotodo en Hogwarts, ¿también eres una sabelotodo aquí? —Le dijo ofuscado cuando hubo terminado la clase. Hermione se enderezó con dignidad—.

—Si tanto te molesta, empieza a estudiar—.

Draco la miró perplejo ¿de verdad esperaba que él se esforzara algo en aquel colegio? ¿Qué estudiara esas materias muggles que no servían para nada?

—Escúchame bien Granger, nuestra atención va a estar en una sola cosa, y esa es salir de aquí ¿entendido? Nada de estudiar —Le dijo acercándose otra vez y dejando caer su índice sobre su hombro—.

—Quiero salir de aquí tanto como tú, sé muy bien dónde tiene que estar mi atención —Le respondió y lo miró con exasperación— ¿quieres dejar de invadir mi espacio personal? ¡No me intimidas, solo eres molesto…!—.

Draco se rió por lo bajo, sabía muy bien que eso no era cierto, la ponía nerviosa. Y a él le gustaba verla así, lo disfrutaba.

—Está bien, como sea… Pero, te lo digo, si tenemos que ayudar a Quirrell o al inepto de Longbottom, estamos perdidos—.

Hermione no quiso decir lo que realmente pensaba. Se mordió el labio y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—Creo que debemos ir a ver al Director. Quirrell dijo que tenía una alianza con Hogwarts —Hermione lo miró— …Vale la pena intentarlo. Debe ser Dumbledore, incluso en este mundo puede decirnos algo que nos sirva—.

_Dumbledore_, pensó Draco y un ligero cosquilleo le recorrió el antebrazo izquierdo. Asintió. Justo en ese momento un muchacho alto y fornido pasó por su lado.

—Oye tú —Le dijo Draco con violencia, el muchacho se volvió amenazador y Hermione ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa—.

—¡Viktor! —Dijo, y él observándola relajó su ceño. Entonces Draco lo reconoció, era Viktor Krum—.

—¿Si? ¿Te conozco? —Preguntó él, su acento búlgaro era notorio—.

—Te tiene que haber visto en una revista —Respondió Draco con la intención de ser despectivo, Hermione lo miró escandalizada, pero Krum lo tomó como algo normal, quizás también era famoso en ese mundo. Hermione sonrió tímidamente—.

—¿Podrías decirnos dónde está la oficina del Director?—.

Draco observó la forma en que Viktor miraba a Hermione, no le habría importado, de no ser porque quería largarse de allí pero ya.

—¿Podrías? —Lo apremió él, Viktor lo miró y arrugó el ceño—.

—Al fondo del pasillo subiendo la escalerra, primerra puerrta de la izquierrda—.

Draco no dejó que Hermione le diera ni las gracias, la tomó del brazo y se encaminó a la oficina. Cuando llegaron, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a tocar la puerta, pero no fue necesario. La profesora Macgonagall salía de ella.

—¿Usted es la Directora? —Preguntó Hermione sorprendida—.

—Claro que no, Subdirectora, pero pasen, precisamente ahora el director me preguntaba por ustedes —Se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar— Hasta más tarde profesor Riddle—.

Draco y Hermione se miraron sin comprender, quizás ambos habían escuchado mal. Para cuando hubo cerrado la puerta la profesora Macgonagall, Draco sintió como si se le paralizara el cerebro. Nada podría haberlos preparado para lo que estaban a punto de ver.

—Es..es..es… —Draco no lograba decirlo—.

—…Voldemort —Musitó Hermione—

De manera automática Hermione sacó su varita, a sabiendas de que no podía hacer magia.

* * *

**_A quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí, fantástico, espero que les haya picado el bichito de la curiosidad y me comenten qué les ha parecido este primer cap, que creen que pasará, sus locas teorías... TODO. Solo les puedo decir que el escenario está listo y que ahora las cosas comenzarán a suceder, por muy extraño que parezca. Nos vemos en el siguiente._**

**Si llegaste hasta aquí y te gustó lo que leíste, déjame un review. Detrás de cada obra hay una gran imaginación y creatividad que son necesarias para crear y escribir un fic ¡cuesta un montón!, pero dejar un review no cuesta nada ;)**

**_C o_** r** N**e _L_ **_i_**_a_ _**E **s_ c **i** p **I** ó_ **N**_


	2. 2

**_Segundo capítulo ya! fue un arranque lento, no logré encantar a tantos como pensaba, aunque ya lo tenía previsto por la tónica del fic. Sin embargo, estoy muy agradecida de quienes me dejaron review con sus locas teorías y palabras de ánimo. Este segundo cap es para ustedes, y para ti que aún dudas de este fic ;)_**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Hermione trata de aventar la varita en dirección a Voldemort, pero Draco en un acto reflejo se lo impide. Voldemort comienza a reír y con un movimiento de su mano atrae la varita de Hermione. Él sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, la parte por la mitad. A Draco le dolió aquel sonido, como si se tratara de un miembro de Hermione, ella dio un gemido de angustia.

—Yo soy la magia ¿aún no lo entienden? —Dijo con una voz grave y pausada—.

Draco lo miró con más detenimiento y cayó en la cuenta de que aquel hombre no era Lord Voldemort, sino que era la maldita criatura que los había traído a aquel mundo sin magia. Volvió a reír con esa risa hueca.

—Él se habría sentido orgulloso de ti… Protegido seguramente —Le dijo a Draco, él captó el sarcasmo y Hermione dejó de mirar a esa especie de "Voldemort" para mirar horrorizada a Malfoy—.

La criatura los miraba ávidamente, como si disfrutara con ello, como si se alimentara.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿en dónde estamos? —Exigió Draco—.

La criatura se sonreía con demasiada malevolencia como para creer que no fuera Voldemort. Pero no lo era. Draco vio por un instante que sus ojos centelleaban con una amenaza. Hermione lo tomó del brazo como diciéndole "precaución", a Draco le irritó el gesto.

—Tienen su primera prueba, cuando logren su cometido, les será revelada la segunda, y luego la tercera —Se tomó una pausa que hizo que a Draco se le pusieran los pelos de punta— …La tercera será la más divertida de todas—.

—Hay un centenar de personas en el Colegio ¿cómo sabremos a quién ayudar? —Le dijo Hermione tratando de sonar tranquila, pero con muy poco éxito—.

La bestia no hizo más que sonreír. Tomó la varita rota de Hermione, la arregló y se la entregó aún con ese dejo amenazador en sus ojos. Ella no le agradeció, en cambio ambos entendieron que era momento de irse.

No hablaron hasta que estuvieron lo bastante lejos de la oficina del Director. Draco entró a un salón vacío como un huracán.

—¡Estoy harto! —Explotó haciendo que Hermione retrocediera unos pasos. Dio un rodeo entre los asientos y luego se dirigió a Hermione— ¡…y tú! ¡tú dejarás de frenarme! No soy alguien que necesite de tus cuidados—.

—¡Puede hacernos daño! —Le espetó, recuperando el espacio perdido por haber retrocedido— ¿no viste lo que hizo con mi varita? —Draco no respondió— …No podemos hacer nada, solo pasar sus estúpidas pruebas ¡Así que si no quieres que "te cuide" deja de ser tan imprudente!—.

Draco tuvo que retroceder unos pasos esta vez por el ímpetu con el que le habló Hermione, no se atrevió a seguir confrontándola. Un montón de pensamientos se le agolpaban en la cabeza, y todavía estaba confuso por lo que acababa de ver en la oficina, no podía dimensionar el poder que tenía esa criatura, y lo insignificantes que eran Hermione y él.

Habían sillas de sobre, pero Draco se sentó en el suelo; nuevamente lo atenazó la preocupación de que el mundo en el que estaban no era real y nada de lo que hicieran o no serviría de nada. Sentía la intensidad de la mirada de Hermione sobre él.

—Ellos... son realmente ¿...ellos? —Le preguntó a Hermione refiriéndose a sus profesores y compañeros—.

—No lo creo… no estoy segura —Hermione guardó silencio, parecía pensar— …Quirrell está muerto, no tiene sentido, pero sus personalidades por otro lado…—.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Malfoy, pero con una prudente distancia. Draco bufó y la miró.

—Nada parece tener sentido. Quizás todo este pasando en nuestra cabeza y solo estamos tirados tras el invernadero —Dijo Draco y cerró los ojos, esperando despertar—.

En vez de eso sintió que le jalaban el cabello con mucha fuerza. Abrió los ojos de golpe y exclamó un gran "¡auh!". Había sido Hermione.

—No, es bastante real —Le dijo ella tratando de esconder una sonrisa—.

Draco se la quedó viendo y se preguntó cómo sobreviviría en esa realidad, como sobreviviría a la escuela y a no tener magia, pero por sobre todo… ¿cómo sobreviviría a Hermione?; tener mucho contacto con ella no sería bueno, de eso estaba seguro. Pensó en Crabb, en lo que le había dicho sobre el que necesitaba buenas amistades, quizás tenía razón.

Hermione se levantó del suelo presurosa, Draco se dio cuenta de que debía llevar bastante tiempo mirándola.

—Es tarde, y creo que Filch también está aquí, seguramente viene a reñirnos por no estar en nuestra habitación —Le dijo Hermione a la carrerilla—.

Draco asintió, se puso de pie y comenzaron a caminar por los oscuros pasillos sin rumbo fijo, ya que no tenían idea de dónde estaban las habitaciones. Pero tal como había dicho Hermione, Filch apareció y los mandó a ambos por caminos diferentes. Draco vio como Hermione se alejaba, pero antes de perderse de vista se giró a despedirse de él con la mano como si fuera lo políticamente correcto, él en cambio se la quedó viendo sin hacer ningún gesto, se hundió las manos en los bolsillos y se dio la vuelta.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Al día siguiente, Draco vio que Hermione ya estaba sentada en el aula que les correspondía. Ella lo miró esperando que se sentara a su lado, pero Draco pasó por su lado evitando mirarla y se fue al asiento vacío de Goyle. No le preguntó si podía sentarse, él no se rebajaría a "pedir". Crabb pareció comprender.

—Veo que lo has entendido —Le dijo con una media sonrisa, era suficiente para Draco, se sentó—.

—Bienvenido Draco —Le dijo Pansy—.

Draco sonrió de la forma en que él sabía que le gustaba a Pansy, ella se sonrojó. Pero Draco desvió su atención a Hermione, que lo miraba furiosa y decepcionada.

—Ojos al frente Granger —Le dijo él—.

Durante el transcurso del día, Draco se dio cuenta de que las cosas volvían a su orden natural y que una leve sensación de calma lo acompañaba.

Se pasó las clases molestando a sus compañeros, incluso al profesor Quirrell que era demasiado cobarde para llamarle la atención, y también le hizo burlas a Hermione por su insistencia en contestar a todas las preguntas. Pero por lejos lo que más había disfrutado, es que se lo había hecho pasar muy mal a Neville.

Si, Draco sentía que las cosas iban bien, de esa forma podría sobrevivir hasta que Hermione hiciera el trabajo sola de encontrar a quién tenían que ayudar, porque estaba seguro de que ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Rió por lo bajo pensando en ello; no lo estaba pasando tan mal después de todo, sentía incluso que la pandilla de Crabb, era más de él que de su compañero.

Fueron cuatro días increíbles, y al quinto día, cuando las clases ya habían terminado y estaban todos entusiasmados por que venía el fin de semana, Draco y sus nuevos amigos querían dar comienzo al descanso con algo realmente gracioso.

—Eh ¿dónde estás Longbottom? No te escondas, solo queremos jugar un poco —Dijo Draco en voz alta, dirigiéndose hacia los árboles. Sabía que Neville se estaba escondiendo, le hizo señas a unos para que rodearan los árboles por los costados y otro por detrás— …Está bien, nos iremos, pero después no digas que no nos queremos juntar contigo —Terminó por decir fingidamente afectado—.

Draco se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con otros alumnos hacia el colegio. En ese preciso momento Neville salió de entre los árboles, confiado de que podría escabullirse, pero al instante cayeron sobre él.

Risas, las pocas personas que no tenían que ver con aquello, se fueron o dieron vuelta la cara, aunque Neville pidiera ayuda.

—Vamos —Ordenó Draco y caminaron hacia un árbol de grueso tronco arrastrando a un lloroso Neville— …Quítenle la ropa para que lo atemos al árbol —No era necesario que lo dijera, pero quería que él lo escuchara solo para ver su expresión—.

Neville dejó de sollozar y miró horrorizado a Draco. Él le sonrío y luego los miró a todos, ya que se demoraban en seguir sus órdenes. Iba a repetirlo, pero Crabb se adelantó.

—Verás Malfoy, creo que te has dado muchos aires de algo que no eres… —Se tomó una pausa como si disfrutara. Draco iba a abrir la boca, pero lo callaron con un golpe en el estomago— …Y es momento de que lo entiendas. —Miró a Neville— Vete Longbottom, hoy estás de suerte. Chicos, ya saben que hacer—.

Draco se agarraba el vientre adolorido, pero levantó la vista para ver como Neville se alejaba corriendo. Draco aguzó la vista, un poco más lejos había una figura... Si, podría jurar que la criatura con el cuerpo de Voldemort lo observaba a lo lejos. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y trató de correr, pero lo embistieron, lo tomaron de los hombros y volvieron a pegar.

—Lo..lo… —A Draco le dolía el rostro—.

—¿Lo... lo siento? —Se burló Crabb, todos rieron—.

—…Lo pagarás —Logró mascullar Draco, pero Crabb hizo que le pegaran de nuevo— …Est..está b..bien, lo entiendo —Terminó por decir preso del dolor, de nada le servía su arrogancia en ese momento—.

Crabb rió y todos los demás lo siguieron en la risa. Draco estaba furioso, ya no le pegaban, pero habían comenzado a desvestirlo. Se resistió, lo que significo dos golpes más. Dejó que continuaran.

—No, déjenle le ropa interior —Intervino Crabb— …Que entienda que para la próxima vez no seremos tan buenos—.

Draco nunca imagino que podría odiar a alguien mucho más de lo que odiaba a Potter, pero así era. Lo dejaron atado al árbol para que todo el colegio lo viera, y, para rematar su humillación, le pusieron un calcetín en la boca.

Lo dejaron solo, y Draco solo podía pensar en que ojalá alguien se acercase y lo sacase de ahí. Además de la vergüenza, sentía tanto frío que no dejaba de tiritar. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero fuera mucho o poco se le hizo eterno, en todo ese tiempo luchó para que unas lágrimas de impotencia no salieran de sus ojos, hasta que vio a Hermione acercarse a gran velocidad con una frazada. Estaba roja de ira, no le dirigió la palabra mientras lo desataba, aunque cuidaba de no mirarle directamente el cuerpo desnudo. Mirando hacia otro lado le puso la manta sobre los hombros y emprendieron camino hacia el colegio.

Ya estaba oscuro, por lo que la cantidad de alumnos en los pasillos era mínima. Seguían caminando. Draco miró a Hermione y sintió que su vergüenza y humillación llegaban a niveles inimaginables, y lo sería más cuando dijese lo que le había costado verbalizar todo el camino.

—Gracias —Le dijo en voz bajísima, pero que sabía que ella había escuchado—.

Hermione se paró en seco y se giró a verlo con tanta rabia que Draco se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca. Le dio una fuerte bofetada que llegó a darle vuelta la cara.

—¿No crees que ya me golpearon suficiente?—.

—No... Espero que hayas aprendido —Fue todo lo que le dijo—.

Draco la miró desafiante, sentía que la humillación era desplazada por la furia, y que probablemente necesitaría más de una lección para aprender. Respiró hondo y agachó la mirada.

—Tú... tú estarás presente para recordarme la lección cuando la olvide —Draco se atrevió a mirarla—.

Hermione se tomó su tiempo, pero asintió.

—Ve a vestirte, te esperaré en la escalera. Tengo algo importante que decirte—.

A Draco le costó iniciar la marcha, le costaba creer lo que le había dicho a Hermione. Apenas reaccionó se fue con rapidez, pero mirando a uno y otro lado, esperando que no lo vieran. Ya en la habitación se encontró con Crabb y Goyle, lo miraron con odio, quizás pensando en lo pronto que se había zafado de su mala broma, pero rápidamente cambiaron la mirada a la de desprecio.

—¿Te salvó tu novia, Malfoy?—.

Draco rumió su rabia, su humillación. Le molestaba lo que había sucedido y estaba agradecido de que Hermione lo hubiese ayudado, pero eso no cambiaba que ella fuera una sangre sucia y que era un insulto imperdonable que dijeran que era su novia. Pero Draco no era estúpido, no dijo nada, se limitó a vestirse y a salir.

Apenas lo vio, Hermione le entregó un papel. Draco lo tomó sin entender muy bien, era un afiche, una especia de anuncio de una obra de teatro. Las audiciones preliminares serian dentro de dos semanas.

—¿Romeo y Julieta? ¿qué es esto? —Le preguntó Draco devolviéndole el papel, pero Hermione se lo regresó—.

—Es una obra famosa en el mundo muggle, pero eso no es lo importante… Tenemos que ayudar a Neville a que consiga el papel principal—.

Draco se la quedó viendo incrédulo, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar el anuncio.

—¿Cómo sabes que es a él a quién tenemos que ayudar?—.

—Porque Voldemort… quiero decir la bestia, a mandado a colgar los afiches y adivina a quién a dejado a cargo de la obra —Hermione esperó, pero Draco no dijo nada— …Al profesor Snape… —Draco hizo un gesto que denotaba lo poco probable que encontraba todo lo que decía Hermione— ¡…Malfoy! ¡Todo esto comenzó cuando empezaste a ensañarte con Neville—.

—Pero ¿Por qué Longbottom? Podría ser cualquiera —Draco recordó el momento exacto cuando vio a la bestia mirándolo mientras lo ataban y Neville se ponía a resguardo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda—.

—¿No son suficientes indicios para ti? —Le dijo Hermione en voz cansina— …Neville se queda mirando los afiches cada vez que se topa con uno, a estado a punto de anotarse en las audiciones, pero le tiene terror a Snape—.

Draco iba encontrándole razón, pero no quería decírselo.

—Longbottom no lo logrará, aunque se atreviera a audicionar, Crabb y los demás no lo dejarían tranquilo—.

—Por eso no es a Neville solamente a quien tenemos que ayudar—.

—¿Qué? —Draco puso tal cara que Hermione llevó sus brazos a posición en jarra— …Pensé que eras lista Granger, pero…—.

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí? —Le preguntó ella amenazadora, dando un paso hacia él, Draco la miró con ojos enormes— bueno yo tampoco, así que tendremos que trabajar y… —Hermione pareció perder fuerza, pero se repuso— …y juntos—.

—¿Juntos? —Repitió Draco un tanto alarmado—.

—Si, juntos —Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente— ¿quieres regresar o no? —Draco asintió— …No hay mucho que discutir entonces—.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos. El estómago de Draco dio un fuerte rugido y recordó que se había perdido el almuerzo.

—Vamos a cenar —Le dijo Hermione y comenzó a caminar—.

Draco iba unos pasos rezagado, en parte por el dolor y pensando en la extraña situación en la que estaban. ¿Trabajar juntos? Más le valía tragarse su orgullo si no quería que esa situación fuese permanente.

Ya en el comedor se dispusieron a buscar la cena, una de las cosas que Draco más odiaba de ese mundo.

—Esto es denigrante —Dijo frunciendo los labios—.

—Así es como comen los muggles, no es tan terrible —Le respondió Hermione con tono irritado—.

Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado y la siguió para sentarse a la mesa en la que estaban Potter, Weasley, Longbottom y otros a los que Draco ni siquiera se molestó en mirar.

—¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó Ron con brusquedad a Draco—.

—Sentarme ¿qué crees tú? —Le respondió él dejándose caer con arrogancia en la silla, pero Hermione le dio un codazo y le hizo un gesto de advertencia—.

—Va a sentarse con nosotros Ron —Le dijo Hermione en un tono que quería parecer apaciguador— …Hay espacio en la mesa—.

—No va a sentarse aquí —Se atrevió a decir Neville, pero con los ojos pegados a la bandeja— …Que se vaya con sus amigos—.

—Oh, es que parece que ya no tiene ¿no, Malfoy? —Le dijo Harry dándose un merecido gusto—.

Draco enrojeció, la cucharita de plástico que tenía en la mano se rompió por la mitad y Hermione dio un pequeño respingo. Draco entendía a la perfección que no lo querían en la mesa.

—No quería sentarme con un montón de perdedores tampoco —Dijo aireado levantándose de la mesa—.

Draco tomó su bandeja con fuerza y se fue a sentar a una mesa vacía, a los minutos Hermione se sentó a su lado.

—Deberías estar con tu grupito —Le dijo Draco sin dirigirle la mirada—.

—Debería —Le respondió Hermione con franqueza—, pero estoy donde tengo que estar… Estamos juntos en esto, nos guste o no—.

Draco entendió la obligación, pero aún así la miró con un dejo de gratitud, no fue capaz de decir nada para agradecerle, pero asintió.

—No sé cómo pretendes que ayude a Longbottom… Está claro que él y sus amigos me odian—.

—¿Qué esperabas? En una semana los humillaste, los insultaste y atemorizaste… —Draco dio una pequeña sonrisa— Vas a tener que ganarte su respeto y confianza—.

—Imposible ¿...De qué forma? —Dio un bufido y negó con la cabeza—.

—Convirtiéndote en su amigo—.

Draco la miró, tuvo que dejar de comer. Rió por lo bajo y juntó sus manos.

—Yo no sé hacer amigos Granger, solo sé rodearme de la gente correcta —Le dijo con demasiada honestidad—.

Hermione le dio una mirada que le molestó, había mucha lástima y compasión en ella. Draco imaginó por un segundo que intentaría tomarle la mano, pero él la movió con rapidez al tenedor por si acaso. Quizás solo había sido su imaginación.

—Yo puedo ayudarte —Le dijo Hermione—.

—¿Tú? No me hagas reír. De no ser por Potter y Weasley, estarías más sola que yo ahora—.

Hermione se le quedó viendo unos segundos, Draco pensó que volvería a pegarle, pero en vez de eso, se echó a reír, desconcertándolo.

—Tendremos que esforzarnos el doble entonces —Le dijo ella calmándose—.

Hermione tomó su vaso de jugo y lo levantó. Draco la miró sin lograr comprender el gesto o, mas bien, sin creer que fuera posible. Dudoso, miró a la mesa en la que estaba sentado Potter y luego a la de Crabb, no podía decir quienes lo miraban con mayor desprecio, pero luego se detuvo en Hermione con su vaso en alto esperando el de él; una extraña sensación le inundó el pecho. Levantó su vaso y lo chocó contra el de Hermione.

* * *

_Como escribí en el cap anterior, el escenario ya está listo, los personajes están dónde deben estar y las cosas empezaran a suceder... lo que quiero decir, es que Draco y Hermione tendrán que convivir muuuuuucho, esperen y verán ;) Otra cosa... lamento si herí alguna sensibilidad con el cap o si consideran que la lección de Draco fue muy dura... bueno, ya me dirán qué les pareció. Me despido agradeciendo a quienes me dejaron review: _**Myriam, lisa brief, SamanthaBenitez, Lunatica L, IdunBlack, CarVere24, Guest, lkdv y ****Ale Malfoy BlackDagger.** _Muchas gracias por sus estimulantes palabras!_

**Si llegaste hasta aquí y te gustó lo que leíste, déjame un review. Detrás de cada obra hay una gran imaginación y creatividad que son necesarias para crear y escribir un fic ¡cuesta un montón!, pero dejar un review no cuesta nada ;)**

**_C o_** r** N**e _L_ **_i_**_a_ _**E **s_ c **i** p **I** ó_ **N**_


	3. 3

**3**

El fin de semana había comenzado, y por inverosímil que le pareciera a Draco, estaba en los terrenos del colegio en compañía de Hermione, como si ambos disfrutaran de un día soleado. Pero aunque estuvieran juntos, no significaba que realmente estuvieran compartiendo. Mientras Draco comía una manzana, Hermione leía un pequeño y raído libro, sentada cómodamente a la sombra de un árbol y absorta en sus propios pensamientos. Pero a Draco le gustaba recordarle que él también estaba ahí, por eso cada vez que le daba una mordida a su manzana, cuidaba de hacer el mayor ruido posible, solo para ver como Hermione arrugaba el ceño molesta.

Cuando Draco se aburrió de aquel jueguecito, decidió que era momento de interrumpirla, aunque ella le había pedido que no lo hiciera.

—¿Y qué tendría que hacer específicamente Longbottom en la obra? —Le preguntó, pero Hermione no le prestó atención— ¿De qué se trata? —Insistió, solo por ser irritante—.

Hermione cerró el libro y lo miró de malas ganas. Draco levantó ambas cejas esperando una respuesta.

—Creo que lo mejor es que lo leas —Le respondió, pero Draco dio un resoplido de _"si claro"_ y Hermione suspiró sabiendo que era una batalla pérdida— …Es un drama trágico, familiar y romántico—.

Draco volvió a dar una mordida a su manzana y sonrió.

—Con que una estupidez romántica… Al menos no tendrá que hacer algo heroico—.

—Bueno… —Comenzó Hermione— Si. Tiene que enfrentarse a su familia por la mujer que ama, ahí está el arrojo y heroísmo del protagonista —Draco puso cara entre asqueada y escéptica, Hermione entornó los ojos— …Lo sé, son conceptos muy complejos para ti—.

—Muy graciosa Granger —Hermione le dio una media sonrisa—.

—Tenemos que convencer a Neville de que audicione y asegurarnos de que obtenga el papel—.

—Lo que me parece muy poco probable… ¡Pero que nos aseguraremos que pase! —Se apresuró a decir Draco ante la mirada hosca de Hermione, no quería que volviera a sermonearlo— Aunque repito: Crabb y los demás no dejarán de molestarlo… Yo no lo habría hecho—.

Hermione se le quedó viendo unos momentos como si estuviera haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no juzgarle. Tomó aire.

—Por eso te dije que no debíamos ayudar solo a Neville… Tenemos que hacer que los demás audicionen también, pero que no consigan el papel principal—.

Draco no daba crédito a sus oídos.

—¿Si? ¿y que más quieres? ¿Qué audicione yo también?—.

—Bueno, no lo había pensado, pero…—.

—Estaba siendo sarcástico, Granger—.

Hermione se puso en pie y se le acercó algo acalorada, Draco dejó su postura desenfada y trató de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero chocó contra el árbol.

—Sé que crees que es imposible, pero tanto tú como el resto de esa pandilla indeseable son muy competitivos. Estoy segura que cuando vean que Neville quiere audicionar, ellos querrán entrar también—.

—¿Por qué? —Le preguntó desafiante y sin comprender todavía su lógica—.

—Porque de lo contrario Neville será mejor que ellos—.

Draco se la quedó viendo como si recién entendiera la estrategia de Hermione y la encontró brillante, aunque no se lo diría de esa manera, de ningún modo.

—Si, bueno, tiene sentido… Tienes algo de astucia Granger —Hermione se enderezó orgullosa—.

—Muy bien, ahora tenemos que poner el plan en práctica —Hermione comenzó a dar vueltas explicándole, Draco no se perdía ninguno de sus movimientos— …Tienes que acercarte a Neville y a los demás, para eso tienes que dejar de ser tan altanero—.

Draco frunció los labios molesto y se cruzó de piernas apoyándose en el árbol. Dio otra mordida a su manzana, ya le quedaba muy poco.

—Tú también tienes que hacer que sean tus amigos… Vas a tener que dejar de ser tan sabelotodo—.

A Hermione se le colorearon las mejillas.

—Y tú dejar ese tono socarrón con el que hablas. No estás hablando con seres inferiores ¿sabes?—.

—Entonces tú vas a tener que dejar ese tono mandón, tampoco estás hablando con gente estúpida—.

Hermione frunció los labios, como si se aguantara las ganas de gritarle que ella no hacía eso.

—¡Y tú vas a tener que dejar esa mirada tan irritante!—.

—¡Perfecto! seremos ciegos y mudos entonces—.

—¡Bien! ¡Creo que nos queda claro! —Exclamó Hermione y le zampó el libro en el pecho con demasiada brusquedad. Le dio la espalda y llevó sus manos a la posición en jarra. Draco aferró el libro con fuerza, tenía ganas de romperlo, pero Hermione lo miró de soslayo y dejó caer sus brazos— …Aunque, bueno… Además de las cosas negativas, no estaría de más decir que… esa bravuconería que tienes puedes enseñársela a Neville, para que fortalezca su carácter—.

Draco se relajó un poco, desarmado por lo que ella le decía. Hermione se había girado a verlo y él decidió mirar a cualquier parte menos a ella.

—En ese caso, tú podrías enseñarle de dónde sacas esa seguridad tan molesta con la que respondes—.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, ambos mirando en direcciones distintas, un poco aturdidos por lo que se habían atrevido a decir. Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

—Si, bueno… creo que lo vamos entendiendo... y ya... ya va siendo la hora del almuerzo. Será mejor que nos demos prisa, se que te molesta esperar en la fila —Draco asintió algo sorprendido, pero agradecido de no tener que decir nada más—.

Ese fin de semana se la pasaron puliendo su plan, además de que Hermione le contó todo sobre la obra a Draco. Él tuvo mucho cuidado de no mostrarse interesado, cuando ciertamente lo estaba. Tenía grandes cuestionamientos, y se los hacía saber a Hermione, pero siempre de una forma burlesca o denigrando la obra.

—¿Cómo una persona puede llegar a hacer cosas tan estúpidas por amor? Amos mueren, pero que imbéciles—.

—El amor puede ser más importante que el poder de un apellido. Piénsalo —Le respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros—.

Draco rió despectivo, para él aquello era una total necedad. En vez de concebir al amor como algo importante pensó en Voldemort y en todo lo que había hecho… en todo lo que pensaba hacer por el poder, en la misión que le había encomendado... Si, eso si tenía sentido para Draco.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

La semana ya había dado comienzo. Draco y Hermione se habían preparado mentalmente para salir airosos en lo que se proponían. Pero ambos descubrirían que la teoría siempre era más sencilla que la práctica.

Hermione se había contenido muy mal de no levantar la mano cada vez que un profesor hacía una pregunta, Draco había tenido que sujetarle las manos más de una vez, y en la clase de la profesora Mcgonagall tuvo que llegar a taparle la boca.

—¿Cómo no vas a ser capaz de callarte? —Le recriminaba en voz baja. Hermione lo miraba entre avergonzada y furiosa—.

Pero Draco también había tenido problemas. En los recesos había aprendido a puros pisotones y codazos de Hermione a pedir las cosas con amabilidad y a no ser un tirano. Él estaba seguro que lo había golpeado con más fuerza de la necesaria solo para vengarse.

—¿Qué tan difícil puede ser ocupar las palabras correctas? ¿las conocer cierto? ¡por favor, gracias, permiso, disculpe! —Le decía Hermione aireada mientras Draco arrugaba el ceño—.

Ya llevaban tres días de esa forma, y el grupo de Potter seguía sin querer aceptarlos. No querían a Draco y mucho menos a Hermione por juntarse con él.

—Creo que Pansy me odia también aquí —Le dijo Hermione la mañana del jueves. Draco despegó los ojos del cuaderno en el que estaba garabateando una escoba voladora, la miró sin ninguna expresión, no veía qué tenía de importante eso. Si era franco consigo mismo, Hermione superaba a Pansy en prácticamente todo, incluso en ese mundo sin magia, era obvio que la odiara. Pero Draco no se lo diría— …Creo que es por ti —Terminó por decirle Hermione algo avergonzada—.

—¿Qué?—.

—Es porque andamos juntos todo el día—.

—Pero eso es a causa de ese estúpido animal —Dijo Draco levantando la voz aireado, sentía como se le agolpaba la sangre en las mejillas— ¡Por que yo nunca...!—.

—¡Ya sé por qué es! —Le respondió Hermione haciéndole un gesto para que se callara, no tenía deseos de escuchar lo que pensaba decir— …no seas estúpido, y no hables de él… tengo la impresión de que nos vigila—.

Draco miró a ambos lados con el ceño fruncido, como si esperara encontrárselo, lo odiaba.

—Lo que estamos haciendo no está dando resultados, tus tácticas no son tan buenas después de todo —Le dijo a Hermione como si ella tuviera la culpa—.

—A ver qué propones tú entonces, has algo… —Lo retó Hermione— ¡No has hecho nada!, ni siquiera te esfuerzas—.

Draco la miró furioso, claro que se estaba esforzando y le molestaba de sobremanera que ella no lo reconociera, pero también le dolía. Hizo a un lado su cuaderno y se paró frente a ella desafiante, Hermione le sostuvo la mirada sin amilanarse.

—Así se hacen las cosas Granger—.

Draco se dio la vuelta y caminó resuelto hacia el pasillo. Estaba con suerte, Neville venía caminando por un extremo bastante lejos, pero estaba seguro que podría escucharlo si hablaba lo suficientemente alto; y Crabb con sus amigos venían saliendo de una sala a pocos pasos de Draco.

—¡…Veo que ninguno de ustedes se ha anotado! —Les dijo a Crabb y los demás— ¡claro que no, esto es muy tonto para ustedes—.

Hermione llegó rápidamente a su lado y lo tomó del brazo, tratando de llevárselo de ahí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le dijo en voz baja, pero nerviosa. Draco no le hizo caso—.

—...Pero saben una cosa —Continuó Draco dirigiéndose a Crabb— Les apuesto a que Longbottom consigue un papel, hasta Granger podría —Hermione lo miró escandalizada y lo soltó, Crabb reía, aunque Draco sabía que se sentía humillado frente a todos—.

—¿Y por qué tú no Malfoy? —Le respondió Crabb también en voz alta, un círculo se había formado entre ellos— Esa obra es para perdedores como tú ¿no?—.

—También me anotaré ¿sabes por qué? —Draco paseó la vista por el grupo de alumnos y divisó a Neville, se sonrió— ¡Por que Longbottom, Granger y yo somos mejores que tú! —Draco no podía creer lo que acababa de decir—.

El grupo de alumnos rió, en ese momento Draco le dio una de sus sonrisas socarronas y se encontró con la mirada de Hermione. Le guiñó un ojo y ella sonrió. Draco se dio la vuelta para anotar su nombre en el anuncio que colgaba de la pared, mientras lo hacía, sin saber por qué, Hermione se pegó a su espalda.

—¡No! —Gritó—.

Draco se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Crabb con el puño extendido a centímetros de la cara de Hermione, claramente el golpe iba para él, pero ver que Hermione se había interpuesto no evitó que Crabb continuara. Solo la presencia de la profesora Macgonagall habían echo que se frenara a último momento. Draco tomó por los hombros a Hermione y la hizo a un lado, fijó sus ojos en Crabb sintiendo como se encolerizaba.

—¿Qué pensaba hacer señor Crabb? —Le dijo la profesora con severidad y él se guardó su puño en el pantalón— Si, por supuesto. A mi oficina, ahora. Y ustedes —Les dijo al resto de estudiantes— ¡A clases!—.

Cuando el grupo se hubo disipado, Neville se le acercó blanco como el papel.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿estás loco? —Le dijo a Draco—.

—Cállate zopenco y escucha —Le respondió Draco— Crabb no va a dejar de molestarte nunca si no le das una lección. Por eso vas a anotarte en la audición y vas a conseguir el papel principal. Vas a lograrlo Longbottom, aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida—.

Draco le dio la espalda y terminó por escribir su nombre. Neville lo miraba como si sufriera una grave enfermedad mental.

—Lo que quiso decir Malfoy —Trató de suavizar la situación Hermione— es que te ayudaremos, estamos contigo. Ya lo escuchaste, y sé que lo quieres Neville—.

Pero Neville miró a Hermione igual como miró a Draco y comenzó a alejarse de ellos. Ella lo llamó.

—Déjalo, está en su naturaleza ser cobarde —Le dijo Draco, pero en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara—.

Y consiguió lo que quería. Neville se paró en seco, se giró hacia ellos y camino a grandes zancadas hacia Draco, él pensó que le pegaría, pero solo le quitó el lápiz de la mano. Se anotó, los miró a ambos y se fue sin dirigirles la palabra.

—Faltas tú Granger —Le dijo Draco tendiéndole el lápiz con seriedad— …Y la próxima vez, deja que reciba el golpe—.

* * *

**_Me encanta este fic, me encanta imaginármelo y sobre todo escribirlo. Sin embargo la audiencia es realmente poca, así que si de verdad les gusta el fic, pero nunca me han escrito, escríbanme, denme ánimo, recomiendenlo etc siento que estoy sola aquí y no quiero claudicar... _**

_Ahora con respecto al cap, está demás decir que ya comenzaron los acercamientos entre Draco y Hermione, ya sean conscientes o inconscientes, ahora queda ver cómo trabajaran ambos para lograr su cometido con Neville y todo lo que ocurrirá en medio y entre ellos (suspiros). Me despido agradeciendo a quienes me tienen en alerta de historia, favoritos y a quienes me dejan review:_ **lisa brief, gileto92, gabiimgk, CarVere24, myriam, lkdv y Carmen. Gracias, son un sol.**

**_C o_** r** N**e _L_ **_i_**_a_ _**E **s_ c **i** p **I** ó_ **N**_


	4. 4

**Capítulo 4**

—¡Con un demonio Longbottom! —Exclamó Draco exasperado haciendo que Neville diera un respingo—.

—¿De-de de nuevo lo dije mal? —Preguntó él con temor—.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Draco dio un resoplido, listo para decirle a Neville todo lo incompetente que era, pero chocó con la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione y se paralizó momentáneamente. Se molestó consigo mismo— ¿Qué? Tú lo escuchaste… —Le dijo, buscando que lo apoyase, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza. Draco detestaba que lo corrigiese, sin embargo hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y trató de serenarse. Volvió a dirigirse a Neville— …Escucha, no es que lo digas mal, sino cómo lo dices—.

Neville miró a Hermione y ella le dio una sonrisa, que él le devolvió. Hermione mantuvo su sonrisa y miró a Draco. Él intentó sonreír, pero el resultado fue una sonrisa tensa, desprovista del entusiasmo de ambos. Hermione perdió su sonrisa y lo miró preocupada.

Draco estaba al borde de perder la poca paciencia que tenía; cada vez veía más lejano el poder regresar Hogwarts, por más que intentara ayudar a Neville, no creía posible que consiguiera el papel, y ver sus pobres intentos por interpretar a Romeo no lo ayudaban a mantener la esperanza.

No podía creer cómo su entusiasmo de hace 2 días ya lo estaba abandonando.

_**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°Flash Back°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**_

—¿Puedo… puedo sentarme aquí?—.

Les preguntó Neville sosteniendo su bandeja de comida, la aferraba con bastante fuerza, sin embargo, tiritaba. Draco se dio cuenta de que el poco coraje que le había visto el día de ayer ya no estaba.

—Por supuesto Neville, siéntate —Le respondió Hermione—.

Neville sonrió brevemente y se dejó caer con pesadez en la silla. Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y como si no pudiera contener más lo que tenía en el pecho, comenzó a hablar.

—He tratado de borrar mi nombre esta mañana, pero cuando iba a hacerlo llego el profesor Snape a buscar la lista… No tuve el valor de pedírsela —Neville se veía abatido, pero a Draco no le importó, se sonrió abiertamente y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Neville lo miró horrorizado— …No debería haberlo hecho, no debería haberme inscrito, es tu culpa. Crabb y los demás también se inscribieron… Estoy perdido—.

Draco dio un silbido de júbilo, Neville se tapó la cara con las manos y Hermione lo miró con los labios muy apretados.

—¿Qué? ¡Esto es fantástico! No me vengas con esa cara —Le dijo a Hermione y luego se dirigió a Neville— …Escucha Longbottom, ya no es momento para arrepentimientos, ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en que consigas el papel principal—.

—Pero por qué… ¿por qué estás ayudándome? Ni siquiera te caigo bien—.

—¿Quién dijo eso? —Le respondió Draco con expresión extrañada. Hermione se tocó el cabello nerviosa— Longbottom, tú puedes convertirte en mi mejor amigo, si consigues ese papel —Condicionó y Neville siguió mirándolo incrédulo y algo molesto. Draco continuó— Porque ya sabes, es la única forma en que humillaremos a Crabb y a sus amigos. ¿Recuerdas lo que me hizo en el bosque?—.

—¿Lo que pensabas hacerme a mi?—.

—Bueno… El pasado es pasado —Respondió Draco rápidamente, Hermione suprimió muy mal una risilla— …Pensemos en esto como una alianza para cobrarnos lo mal que nos la hizo pasar. Todos nos merecemos una revancha Longbottom—.

Neville se le quedó viendo como si sopesara sus palabras, como si no pudiera creerle del todo. Draco le dio un leve codazo a Hermione para que interviniera.

—Malfoy tiene razón... en parte, Neville —Le dijo y Draco enarcó una ceja— …Esto más que una revancha debe ser una prueba para ti. Tú puedes lograrlo porque puedes Neville, porque quieres estar en esa obra. No estarás solo, nosotros estaremos contigo—.

—Si, bueno... Ya escuchaste a Granger —Le dijo Draco, como si realmente no le hubiese tomado el peso a las palabras de Hermione, para él la revancha era un motivo más que suficiente—.

Luego de unos momentos Neville asintió y se les quedó viendo como si se diera cuenta de algo. Por un momento Draco temió que hubiese descubierto sus verdaderas intenciones, pero eso no era posible. Se llevó un trozo de pan a la boca de puro nervio.

—¿Por qué se llaman por el apellido? Creí, creí que, bueno creí que eran amigos o…—.

Draco se atragantó y no dejó que Neville terminara lo que pensaba decir, mientras aventaba los brazos por no poder respirar. Hermione le golpeó la espalda con fuerza y sintió como el aire le llegaba a los pulmones.

—¿Eso hacemos Neville? —Le respondió Hermione fingiendo sorpresa— No me había dado cuenta —Rió y pisó a Draco para que hiciera lo mismo— …Con Dra-Dra-Draco —Logró decir finalmente— somos buenos amigos ¿no, Draco?—.

—Si, claro que si —Respondió Draco tosiendo un poco— con Herm-Herm-Herm… Herm… —Hermione volvió a pegarle en la espalda para que dejara el titubeo— Hermione, si Hermione… bueno, si, somos buenos amigos, y nada más—.

—Si, nada más —Se sumó Hermione a las palabras de Draco, pero Neville seguía mirándolos no muy convencido. Draco se bebió todo su jugo de un trago— ...Bueno ¿te parece que nos reunamos todas las tardes para practicar? —Le preguntó con ganas de cambiar el tema—.

—Podríamos faltar a clases también —Sugirió Draco que consideraba que solo con las tardes era muy poco—.

—¡De ninguna manera, no podemos faltar! —Exclamó Hermione y a Draco le dieron ganas de zarandearla—.

—Con las tardes estará bien —Dijo Neville— Si mi abuela se entera de que estoy faltando a clases, me matará—.

Draco asintió un poco con desgana, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que las cosas estaban sucediendo tal como él esperaba y que ahora solo quedaba trabajar en Neville. Sonrió pensando en que pronto volvería a Hogwarts.

_**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°Fin Flash Back°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**_

DEsde ese momento Draco y Hermione se habían comenzado a llamar por su nombre, al principió había sido algo muy doloroso para ambos, pero eventualmente se habían terminado acostumbrando, esa pequeña barrera entre ellos había comenzado a disiparse. Así mismo le había pasado a Draco con su entusiasmo.

Si, definitivamente su entusiasmo se había disipado considerablemente. Llevaban dos días practicando y las improvisaciones de Neville eran desastrosas. Hermione le había hecho un pequeño libreto, Draco tuvo cuidado de no verse tan sorprendido y solo agradecer levemente su trabajo.

Hermione volvió a tomar su lugar y esperó a que Neville dijera su línea, pero Draco notaba como el libreto le temblaba en las manos y que apenas abriera la boca comenzaría a balbucear, ver la expresión calmada y apaciguadora de Hermione lo puso de peor humor.

—¡No! ¡así no! —Volvió a explotar Draco y Neville se empequeñeció—.

—Pero Draco —Le dijo Hermione escandalizada— Ni siquiera le has dejado decir su línea—.

Draco no se dignó a mirarla, estaba furioso. Era domingo y solo tenían hasta el viernes para que comenzaran las audiciones preliminares. No, el tiempo se agotaba. Se dirigió a Neville.

—¡Estás enamorado y la deseas! ¡ella lo único que quiere es que renuncies a tu apellido para estar contigo, y tú…! —Draco sentía la mirada de Hermione sobre él— ¡…y tú…! ¡y tú…! ¡y tú…! —Draco estuvo a punto de arrancarse los cabellos de pura desesperación, pero a último minuto se serenó— Comencemos de nuevo ¿si?, pero esta vez sin titubeos—.

Draco regresó a su asiento como si fuera el director de la obra, Hermione con expresión adusta le dio un asentimiento a Neville para que comenzara, pero el chico estaba paralizado.

—No pienses en Draco, enfocate en mí, puedes hacerlo Neville. Vamos—.

Neville tomó aire y se irguió. Draco esperaba un milagro.

—Ju-Ju-Julieta —Tartamudeó Neville y Hermione hizo un gesto de dolor—.

—¡No! ¡Con un demonio! —Draco se puso en pie— ¡Ni con magia podría lograr que este inútil lo hiciera bien! ¡Ni con el _imperio_!—.

—¡Draco! —Le gritó Hermione por la mención de la magia—.

—¿Qué? —Le espetó a Hermione— ¿Lo escuchas? ¿quién va a querer darle el papel, Hermione? Romeo tiene que ser valiente, no actuar como un cobarde. Solo esta practicando frente tu y yo, ¡imagínate con un montón de gente viéndolo!—.

Hermione se volvió a mirar a Neville, él agachó la mirada. Draco se enfureció aún más y salió de la sala dando un portazo. Estaba oscuro, en el pasillo no había nadie, pero en cualquier momento llegaría Filch. Se metió en otra sala, iba a dar otro portazo, pero Hermione atajó la puerta.

—Estás siendo demasiado duro con Neville —Le dijo en ese tono reprobatorio. Draco le dio la espalda— Está haciendo lo mejor que puede, pero tú no dejas de ponerlo nervioso, te estás convirtiendo en su Snape—.

—Bien, él estará en la audición, mejor que se mentalice. Que deje de ser un cobarde —Le respondió Draco sin intención de mostrar la comprensión de Hermione—.

—Eres un hipócrita ¿lo sabias? —Draco frunció los labios, pero no se giró a mirarla— Lo tratas de cobarde, cuando tú tampoco eres el mejor ejemplo de valentía—.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Esta vez si se giró a verla, estaba de brazos cruzados con el cabello más alborotado de lo habitual—.

—Me oíste. Te llame cobarde, así como tú llamas a Neville—.

—No fue lo que dijiste —Le dijo, solo para irritarla—.

—Es lo que te digo ahora—.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada furiosa, Draco se daba cuenta de que el grado de desagrado que sentía por él estaba llegando a su punto más álgido. Pero Hermione no continuó con la discusión, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero Draco no quería dejarla con la última palabra. La tomó del brazo con demasiada brusquedad y la giró, quedaron demasiado cerca, tanto que Draco no pudo evitar mirar sus labios. Estaban ligeramente entreabiertos y un poco humedecidos, de manera instintiva Draco humedeció sus labios sin dejar de mirar los de Hermione. Pero Hermione se soltó al instante, haciendo que Draco reaccionara.

—No te atrevas a compararme con Longbottom —Le dijo amenazador y teniendo cuidado de no volver a fijarse en los labios de Hermione—.

—No hay vergüenza en que te compare con él —Le respondió con seguridad—.

—Solo eres… —Comenzó Draco, pero Hermione se le acercó peligrosamente. Draco no pudo terminar lo que pensaba decir—.

—Por eso no hay vergüenza en que te compare con él. Deberías sentirte halagado —Hermione lo miró de arriba abajo con desagrado— …Neville cree que de verdad te importa ayudarlo, y antes de eso se la hiciste pasar muy mal, pero él cree en ti a pesar de todo, él no te ve como el ser despreciable que eres, puede que se equivoque —Hizo una pausa— …No, estoy segura de que se equivoca, pero él ve más allá de eso. Y eso Draco, eso es algo que tú eres incapaz de hacer, no puedes verme a mí como otra cosa que no sea una sangre sucia o a Neville como un saco para golpear, por que necesitas sentirte superior ¿no? ¡Tú eres el cobarde!—.

Draco escuchó inmóvil y en completo silencio. Digirió cada una de las palabras de Hermione, la intensidad con que las dijo y la forma en que lo miraba. Estaba furioso, no podía negarlo, pero algo se había removido en su interior y se agolpó en su garganta, no podía hablar, no podía ser todo lo hiriente que quería ser. Mientras, Hermione seguía clavada en su sitio, el pecho le subía y bajaba de manera violenta, Draco tenía ganas de reaccionar, pero lo único que hizo fue pasar junto a ella directo a la puerta.

_**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**_

—Si, lo trajeron anoche. No, no quiere visitas —Escuchó que le decía la enfermera Pomfrey a alguien en la puerta— …Está muy enfermo, pero quizás en unos días podrá salir—.

Draco se arropó más con las sábanas. Escuchó que se acercaban a su cama.

—No debes taparte tanto, me costó mucho bajarte la fiebre, no parabas de delirar —Le dijo la enfermera poniendo una mano en su frente—.

Pero Draco no hizo caso, se arropó hasta las orejas y se dio vuelta en la cama. No quería recibir cuidados, no quería recibir las palabras bondadosas de la enfermera… Solo quería estar solo y apagar su cerebro, alejar de si las palabras de Hermione, todo lo que le había dicho la noche anterior. Pero era difícil, podía escuchar con claridad su tono severo y lapidario llamándolo cobarde, era como si tuviera a Hermione dentro de su cabeza.

Draco se aferró el cuerpo y sintió como lo recorría un sudor frío, comenzó a tiritar.

—¿Ves? Otra vez te ha subido la temperatura —Le dijo la enfermera molesta— ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a esa chica que llamas? ¿Hermione?—.

Draco la miró asombrado, trató de incorporarse, pero se sentía muy débil, comenzaba a delirar nuevamente. Podía ver a Hermione frente a su cama negando reprobatoriamente con la cabeza, pero él sabía que ella no estaba ahí.

—No, no quiero visitas. Quiero estar solo —Logró decir— ...Solo —Volvió a repetir—.

La enfermera lo miró ofendida. Le inyectó algo en el brazo y se fue. Draco dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada, sabía que se quedaría dormido, lo que no significaba que fuera a tener un sueño tranquilo.

_**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**_

—¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? —Le preguntó la enfermera con voz seria, como si no olvidara que Draco había sido grosero con ella— Esa niña a querido pasar a verte hoy también —Draco no le respondió, le dolía todo el cuerpo, la enfermera le quitó el termómetro— …Otra vez con fiebre, no sé qué ocurre —Dijo preocupada— No tienes ninguna infección, no sé contra qué batalla tu cuerpo—.

Draco cerró los ojos. Si, era una batalla, así se sentía, como si algo se librara en su interior, una batalla, y estaba perdiendo.

En sus desvaríos veía a Hermione, todo lo que había hecho en Hogwarts, a quienes había molestado, el daño que había causado, la extraña sensación de sentirse superior y de esa forma parte de ellos, porque de otra manera no era posible. Veía el momento en que se había convertido en un mortífago, como le había quemado la piel la marca.

Y en ese momento la marca le había comenzado a escocer, y pudo ver con claridad al señor Tenebroso, se llenó de terror. No podía contra él, no podía.

—Me perteneces muchacho —Le dijo él, tan claro como escuchaba a Hermione—.

Draco se tapó la cara con sus manos y comenzó a llorar, entendiendo por fin las consecuencias de sus actos.

_**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**_

—¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó la enfermera escandalizada a Draco—.

—¿Qué día es hoy? —Quiso saber él—.

—Miércoles. No puede irse señor Malfoy —Le dijo ella interponiéndose en la puerta—.

—¿Tengo fiebre? —Le preguntó él—.

—Bueno, no, pero…—.

—Entonces puedo irme —Le respondió Draco y salió por la puerta empujándola un poco—.

Draco caminó con prisa. Había pasado 3 noches y dos días en la enfermería, la audición de Neville sería el viernes, lo que significaba que tenían un poco más de dos días para practicar. Se maldijo por haber perdido el tiempo enfermo, pensando tonterías… Tenía que encontrarlos, pronto.

Y los encontró, estaban solos en una mesa almorzando. Neville leía ávidamente su libreto mientras Hermione releía la obra de Romeo y Julieta. Neville lo vio y le dio un codazo a Hermione, ella lo miró y dejó de inmediato su libro.

—¡Te recuperaste! —Le dijo con tono entusiasta, muy distinto al tono severo que recordaba Draco— Ven, siéntate, estábamos repasando las líneas de Neville—.

Draco se la quedó viendo. Que distinta le parecía a la Hermione que le había hablado tan duramente hace unos días atrás.

—Apenas terminen ¿pueden ir a la sala en la que solemos reunirnos? Digan que me ayudarán a ponerme al día con los deberes, así no les harán problemas por saltarse clases—.

Draco no esperó una respuesta, se dio la vuelta y salió hacia la sala que les había indicado. Unos momentos después llegaron Hermione y Neville. Draco tomó aire.

—Muy bien Neville, —Hermione abrió grandemente sus ojos al escuchar como lo había llamado— …di tus líneas, tú solo, sin Hermione, sin libreto —Neville se estremeció ligeramente—, y quiero que cuando las digas, imagines que soy Snape. Visualízalo, pero cuando lo hagas, recuerda que los sujetos como Snape son despreciables, groseros, no tienen amigos y por eso suelen ser unos abusadores… ¿entiendes lo que te digo? No debes verlo con temor, el único sentimiento que tienes que tener es lástima—.

Ese día de práctica fue un éxito. Neville se despidió de ellos realmente agradecido. Había logrado decir todas sus líneas y mirando directamente a Draco a los ojos, sin intervenciones de Hermione y sin necesidad de recurrir al libreto.

Draco iba a tomar su bolso para salir, pero Hermione tomó la manilla de la puerta y en vez de abrirla, se detuvo ahí.

—Ya solo queda un poco más de un día para la audición preliminar —Le dijo ella, y lo miró de forma extraña. Draco no contestó, solo asintió con la cabeza— …Lo que hiciste con Neville estuvo muy bien—.

Hermione seguía ahí, en la puerta, impidiendo que Draco saliera. Él tragó saliva, tratando de descifrar su mirada, pero como nunca la había visto antes, no pudo darle un significado. Trató de no mirar sus labios, no entendía esa necesidad de bajar la mirada hasta allá.

—Se lo que estás tratando decir —Le dijo él ante su silencio y con ganas de ya irse de ahí—, pero no lo hagas. No lo digas, ya fue difícil para mi hacer todo esto… No podría soportar escucharte decirlo—.

Hermione asintió, bajó la mirada, pero sin animarse a dejarle pasar todavía. Hasta que levantó la mirada y se detuvo brevemente en sus labios, luego subió hasta sus ojos y le dio una cálida sonrisa, como si todo lo que no le había permitido decir estuviera ahí.

—Buenas noches, Draco —Le dijo antes de salir de la sala—.

Draco se quedó solo, escuchando como sus pasos se alejaban. Solo cuando dejó de escucharlos fue capaz de sonreír.

—Buenas noches, Hermione —Dijo él—.

* * *

_Lo que me gusta de este fic, es que me detengo en Draco, en lo que él siente, en cómo vive este gran cambio de no tener magia y de no tener el apoyo del poder de su padre para conseguir lo que quiere. No es que Hermione quede en un segundo plano, pero ya he trabajado desde su perspectiva, y escribir desde Draco es muy gratificante, y... a quién engaño, me encanta hacerlo sufrir. Es lo que merece ¿no? _

_Quiero agradecer enormemente a quienes me han hecho saber que este fic les gusta, que lo siguen y les entusiasma. Por ellos se subió este nuevo capítulo. Me encantaría tener la fuerza que tienen algunos autores que escriben aunque no les dejen comentario, yo no puedo, me desmoralizo, es como si un dementor me quitara la creatividad, el poder de crear... _

_Me despido agradeciendo a quienes me escribieron y a quienes me ponen en alerta de historia y favoritos:_ **Carmen, gabiimgk, VxRxNx, Guest, gileto92, MyNewAddiction92 y Luuz (triple gracias querida). De verdad gracias!**

**Si llegaste hasta aquí y te gustó lo que leíste, déjame un review. Detrás de cada obra hay una gran imaginación y creatividad que son necesarias para crear y escribir un fic ¡cuesta un montón!, pero dejar un review no cuesta nada ;)**

_**C o**_ r** N**e _L_ _**i**__a_ **_E _**_s_ c **i** p **I** ó**_N_**


	5. 5

**5**

—¿Quieres quedarte quieto? —Le pidió Hermione de mal modo—.

—Estoy nervioso —Draco se detuvo brevemente para responderle, y luego retomó el paseo—.

—Yo también lo estoy, pero no me ves haciendo un agujero en el suelo—.

Draco dio un resoplido, se detuvo y se revolvió el pelo, un mal hábito que había adoptado en ese mundo sin magia. Estaba preocupado. Hermione en cambio, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, muy quieta apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre un árbol.

—¡Bien! ¡Me quedaré quieto! —Le dijo Draco dejándose caer sobre la hierba y cruzándose de piernas— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? La audición es mañana y ya viste a Neville como se puso hoy—.

Hermione no le respondió, se llevó una mano a la boca y se quedó mirando obstinadamente el suelo. Draco suspiró y se acostó sobre el pasto, estaba seguro de que Hermione estaba recordando lo acontecido hace unas horas, él mismo no podía dejar de hacerlo.

_**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°Flash Back°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**_

—Longbottom, adelante —Llamó el profesor Snape a Neville sin apenas levantar la voz— …Quiero que me nombre los elementos de la tabla periódica—.

Snape se paseaba por la sala con un libro abierto, se podría decir que su atención estaba ahí, pero Draco sabía muy bien que no, era una de sus mejores tácticas de intimidación.

Neville no se movía y Draco clavó sus ojos en su espalda tratando de infundirle valor a través del pensamiento, por supuesto no sirvió de nada. Junto a él, estaba sentada Hermione. Draco sabía cuán agudo era el oído de Snape, por lo que se acercó cuanto pudo a Neville.

—Recuerda: No lo veas con temor, sino que lástima —Le susurró, pero no lo suficientemente bajo—.

Snape detuvo sus pasos y cerró el libro causando que varios dieran un brinco, incluidos Draco, Neville y Hermione.

—Veo que no solo tengo que mover a Longbottom por Granger, sino que el señor Malfoy también le susurra las respuestas —Snape se puso frente a Neville y se le quedó viendo con un rictus en los labios, amenazador— …Adelante, no lo volveré a repetir—.

Draco tragó saliva, se le habían ralentizado los latidos del corazón, no quería ni imaginarse lo que estaba sintiendo Neville, pero él seguía sin moverse; pensó en darle un puntapié a su silla para que se moviera, pero Hermione más resuelta, se le adelantó con un fuerte codazo en las costillas. Neville se puso en pie de un salto y se fue a tropezones al frente de la clase.

—Estamos esperando —Le dijo Snape con una leve sonrisa que hizo desaparecer de inmediato— …Los elementos de la tabla, ¡ahora!—.

Draco notaba los leves temblores de Neville, y las gotitas de sudor bajando por su frente. Miró a Snape y por primera vez en su vida, sintió un profundo desprecio por él. Neville abrió la boca y un sonido gutural salió de entre sus labios.

—Imagino que mañana en la audición será tan elocuente como ahora, Longbottom —Le dijo Snape con un regodeo, la clase rió— Si de mi dependiera no pondrías un pie en ese escenario… ¡Vuelve a tu asiento!—.

_**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°Fin Flash Back°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**_

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos? —Le volvió a preguntar Draco cuando dejó de recordar la fatídica clase de química—.

—Estoy pensando —Le respondió Hermione, que seguía en la misma posición—.

—Puedes pensar más rápido—.

Hermione frunció los labios y lo miró molesta, y cuando Draco pensó que descargaría su furia contra él, dejó caer los brazos abatidos.

—No lo sé… pensé, creí que Snape ya era un tema superado para Neville. No sé qué más podríamos hacer—.

—Pero nosotros si ¿no, George?—.

Draco se sobresaltó. Eran los gemelos Weasley saliendo tras un árbol, ambos se quedaron viéndolos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si realmente tuvieran la respuesta a su problema, y Draco se preguntó si sería posible que la tuvieran.

—¿Nos estaban escuchando? —Les preguntó Hermione aireada—.

—Claro que no —Dijo uno de los gemelos—.

—Solo pasábamos por aquí… —Continuó el otro—.

—…Y nos llegó el dulce nombre de Snape—.

—…Junto al de Neville—.

—Sabemos que quiere audicionar para el papel de Romeo y que Snape estará presente—.

—Mala cosa —Terminó por decir uno, haciendo un gesto que denotaba complicación—.

Draco miró a uno y a otro sin lograr identificar quién era cuál, nunca lo había logrado en Hogwarts y aquí no era la excepción. Lo mareaba un poco.

—¿Quieren escucharnos, o no? —Preguntaron los gemelos al unísono—.

Hermione y Draco intercambiaron miradas, inseguros. Los gemelos se sonrieron de manera inocente y se guardaron las manos en los bolsillos.

—Está bien —Dijo Draco, Hermione asintió, aunque la expresión de "no me fío de ustedes" estaba grabada en su rostro—.

—¡Bien! Lo que tienen que hacer es deshacerse de Snape—.

Draco rió por lo bajo y bufó despectivo.

—Se ríe George —Le dijo Fred, fingidamente herido, a su gemelo y ambos negaron con la cabeza—.

—Dígannos algo que no sepamos —Les respondió Draco ya perdiendo la paciencia—.

—Está claro que sin Snape, Neville logrará hacer la prueba —Agregó Hermione en el mismo tono de Draco— …Saber eso no nos ayuda—.

—Ah, pero un laxante si —Dijo uno de los gemelos. Hermione y Draco abrieron grandemente los ojos—.

—Y resulta que nosotros tenemos un gran surtido de ellos—.

—Creo que ahora si tenemos su atención, Freddy—.

—Y ustedes simplemente ¿van a darnos ese laxante? —Les preguntó Hermione. Draco notó su escepticismo—.

—Por supuesto, pero antes solo necesitamos pedirles una cosa —Dijeron los gemelos a coro—.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Draco y Hermione, se miraron extrañados—.

—A ti Hermione, necesitamos que le pidas a Viktor Krum que se una a nuestro equipo de futbol —Dijo uno de los gemelos—.

—Así podremos participar del campeonato escolar contra Durmstrang y Beauxbatons —Terminó por decir el otro—.

—¿Por qué ella? ¿por qué no se lo piden ustedes? —Preguntó Draco a la defensiva y los gemelos lo miraron sorprendido—.

—Entonces es cierto que ustedes están juntos —Dijo uno de ellos—.

—Claro que no —Respondió al instante Draco, ya arrepentido de haber abogado por Hermione—.

—No hay problema en que Hermione se lo pida entonces. Todos saben que Krum anda tras ella, pero Hermione no le hace caso. Pensábamos que era por ti—.

Draco se giró a verla, estaba sumamente sonrojada. Draco enarcó una ceja y ella se adelantó un poco para hablarle a los gemelos.

—No estoy diciendo que lo haga, pero aunque Viktor accediese a ingresar a su equipo, no sabemos cómo hacer que Snape se beba ese laxante—.

Draco se sonrió ampliamente y miró a los gemelos, ellos se cruzaron de brazos y dejaron sus juegos para ponerse serios.

—Snape se bebe todas las noches una taza de chocolate caliente. Nos ha castigado hasta tarde un montón de veces y nunca ha dejado de realizar el mismo ritual—.

—Le encanta saborearse cuando nosotros estamos muertos de hambre—.

—Solo tienen que echar el laxante en su taza y listo—.

—Mañana no podrá salir del baño—.

—Hacen que suene muy sencillo —Les dijo Draco poniendo a Hermione tras él—.

—Por que lo es. Deja que Hermione hable con Krum, que ingrese a nuestro equipo y nosotros les diremos exactamente cómo hacer que Snape se beba el laxante—.

Draco se cruzó de brazos, claramente en desacuerdo con lo que proponían los gemelos. Encontraba muy poco probable que resultara lo del laxante.

—Hermione no tiene que tener una cita con Krum, solo hablarle. Puedes estar tranquilo —Le dijo uno de los gemelos guiñándole un ojo—.

—Yo no estoy nervioso por eso —Respondió Draco en un tono demasiado chillón, se molestó más al sentir que sus mejillas se sonrojaban— …Si alguien tiene que decidir si acercarse a Krum, es Hermione, no yo—.

—¿Qué dices Hermione? —Le preguntaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos—.

Hermione miró a Draco unos segundos, pero él desvió la mirada.

—Muy bien ¿dónde está Krum?—.

Ambos gemelos hicieron un gesto de triunfo.

_**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**_

—Ahí está, viendo el partido cómo dijeron —Le dijo Hermione—.

Draco notaba su nerviosismo, no dejaba de mover las manos y llevaba mordiéndose los labios desde que se despidieron de los gemelos, pero ellos no se habían ido realmente. Los miraban desde el otro lado de la cancha. Draco arrugó el ceño.

—Espera —Le dijo a Hermione que ya comenzaba a caminar hacia Krum— …Quedate aquí, iré yo—.

—¿Qué?—.

—Cielos Hermione, ¿estoy hablando en húngaro?—.

—No, pero soy yo quién tiene que ir, no tú—.

—Si, pero tú lo estropearás todo —Le dijo Draco resaltando lo obvio— …Mírate, estás histérica, no serás mejor que Neville frente a Snape. El húngaro te gustaba en Hogwarts, lo sé—.

Hermione no se sonrojó, pero arrugó el ceño.

—Es Bulgaro y eso fue en Hogwarts, aquí es distinto—.

—Como sea, tú quédate acá, mira el partido atentamente como si te interesara. Ya verás como lo consigo—.

Draco no le dio tiempo a responder, se fue trotando hacia el banco vacío de Viktor, pudo notar cómo los gemelos lo seguían furiosos con la mirada. Viktor en cambio tenía su atención puesta en Hermione.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —Le preguntó Draco, pero se sentó sin esperar respuesta— ¿Estás viendo el partido o la ves a ella?—.

Viktor le dio una mirada hosca.

—¿Vienes a decirme que no me acerrque a tu novia?—.

—No, no, no. Ha habido un malentendido. Verás… Hermione no es mi novia, venimos del mismo colegio, somos amigos, eso es todo—.

—Oh —Fue todo lo que dijo Viktor y se sonrió levemente, Draco hizo lo mismo—.

—Siempre está conmigo porque bueno, es un poco tímida, pero le encanta el futbol —Le mintió descaradamente— Mírala, no ve otra cosa —Le dijo Draco señalando la profunda atención de Hermione en la pelota— …Si ella te viera en el equipo de seguro querría hablarte—.

—¿Si? —Él se le quedó mirando suspicaz— …No erres tan desagradable después de todo—.

Viktor se levantó del banco, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó hacia Hermione. Draco apretó la mandíbula de manera instintiva y observó como Hermione no dejaba su atención en el partido, a pesar de que Viktor pasó delante de ella. Viktor un poco más cabizbajo siguió caminando hacia los gemelos y comenzó a hablarles, luego de unos momentos se estrecharon las manos y los gemelos celebraron con aplausos y silbidos.

_**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**_

—No necesito que me protejas Draco —Le dijo Hermione en voz baja— …Yo también habría conseguido que Viktor ingresase al equipo—.

—No te estaba protegiendo, solo me aseguraba de que las cosas salieran bien —Le respondió Draco en el mismo tono bajo— Y adivina, ¡salieron bien! —Le dijo mostrándole el laxante a Hermione, ella achicó los ojos como si quisiera fulminarlo. Draco sonrió—.

—Como sea, esta vez iré yo también —Draco iba a abrir la boca, pero Hermione lo hizo callar levantando su mano— …Escucha, el silbido. Es la señal—.

No le dio tiempo a Draco para detenerla. Hermione se escabulló como un gato y se metió al despacho de Snape. Draco no pudo evitar sonreírse viendo a Hermione hacer algo ilícito, fue tras ella. Estaban dentro.

—Rápido —Lo apremió Hermione— la distracción de Fred y George no durará mucho—.

Draco se le acercó, y observó el escritorio. Sobre él había unos cuantos libros y en un sencillo plato, dos trozos de chocolate. le entregó el laxante y dejó que Hermione hiciera el cambio.

—Ni siquiera yo podría diferenciarlas —Le dijo Draco—.

—Ya está, vamos—.

Se fueron con rapidez a la puerta, pero al momento que Draco iba a tomar la manilla de la puerta, ésta comenzó a girar. El corazón se le paralizó al igual que el cuerpo, pero Hermione lo hizo volver en sí de un tirón. Se metieron a toda velocidad tras una puerta más pequeña por la pared de enfrente.

Cerraron la puerta al mismo tiempo que Snape, rogaron internamente por no haber sido descubiertos, pero las pisadas del profesor se dirigían hacía ellos. Draco casi podía escuchar el latir del corazón de Hermione de lo cerca que la tenía. Su respiración comenzó a descompasarse por los nervios, Hermione le puso una mano en la boca para que el sonido que hacia al respirar no fuera tan sonoro. Los pasos se detuvieron en la puerta. Hermione lo sujetaba con fuerza, pegaba más y más su cuerpo al de él; Draco no creía que ella se diera cuenta de lo mucho que lo estaba afectando su cercanía, tenía ganas de correrla, hacer distancia, pero no se atrevía a hacer ni un movimiento. Si Snape los pillaba no sabía qué excusa podrían dar. Pero cuando ya creía que iba a perder el poco control de su cuerpo creando una reacción involuntaria, que de seguro Hermione si notaría, los pasos de Snape continuaron hacia su escritorio.

Hermione dio un suspiro y quitó su mano de la boca de Draco. Él por su parte, para distraerse prestó más atención a dónde estaban. Era una estancia diminuta que servía de biblioteca, el espacio era mínimo, por lo que la distancia que hizo Hermione de Draco fue irrisoria.

A pesar de la oscuridad, la luz de la sala se colaba por la puerta haciendo que Draco y Hermione pudieran verse, se miraron unos segundos, ambos con la respiración agitada y llenos de adrenalina. Hermione lo miraba de una manera intensa y volvía a acortar la distancia con él.

Draco trató de hacerse para atrás, pero no podía, Hermione puso sus manos en su cintura y lo tomó con fuerza. Antes de que se diera cuenta Hermione lo había besado, de una manera tímida y de movimientos medidos, pero estaba ahí besándolo, era apenas un movimiento de labios.

Draco reaccionó y la tomó de los hombros haciendo distancia. La miró como estudiándola, asombrado de lo que acababa de hacer, pero sin pensarlo mucho más la acercó nuevamente y retomó el beso que había interrumpido.

Era consciente que al otro lado de la puerta estaba Snape preparando su chocolate caliente y que en cualquier momento los descubriría, pero los labios y el cuerpo de Hermione lo tenían completamente eufórico. Aún así, ambos casi no se movían; Hermione tenía todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Draco, aferrando su cintura, pero hasta sus respiraciones agitadas estaban al mínimo.

No podían hacer ruido, y eso estaba enloqueciendo a Draco, que sentía cada vez más una urgencia por tener movimiento sobre ella, por separar más sus labios e introducir su lengua en la boca de Hermione y tomarla fuertemente del pelo, dejar que sus manos no solo estuvieran en su cintura si no que…

—Ahora, vamos —Le dijo de pronto Hermione soltándose de él—.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Draco algo aturdido—.

—Que se ha ido. ¡Vamos!—.

Lo tomó de la mano y salieron al oscuro pasillo, comenzaron a correr hasta las escaleras riendo un poco. Draco la tomó de la mano y la acercó hacía si, esperando retomar lo que había pasado ahí dentro, pero no alcanzó ni a rozar sus labios, cuando apareció la gata de Filch. Se separaron rápidamente y cada uno partió a su habitación.

_**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**_

A la mañana siguiente Draco estaba demasiado nervioso por Neville, como para ponerse a hablar con Hermione de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Y aunque no quería admitirlo, también se sentía tremendamente avergonzado.

No había podido dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había pasado por la cabeza esos minutos que estuvo con Hermione en ese pequeño armario, en cómo lo había traicionado su cuerpo y, por si fuera poco, en la osadía de ella al besarlo.

No, si lo hablaba con Hermione no tenía por dónde comenzar, pero ¿había algo que hablar? Quizás solo se habían dejado llevar por el momento ¿o no? La miró de reojo, ella tenía la mirada fija en la puerta, tras ella, Neville estaba audicionando.

—No quiero hablar de ello Draco —Le dijo Hermione sin despegar los ojos de la puerta—, no ahora, al menos—.

—No he dicho nada—.

—No es necesario —Le respondió Hermione con una media sonrisa—.

Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar nerviosamente, pero Draco estaba seguro de que no era solo por Neville. Se abrieron dos puertas a la derecha y de ellas salió el profesor Quirrell y por la otra, la profesora Macgonagall.

—Hermione Granger —Anunció ella—.

—Draco Malfoy —Anunció él—.

—Pero, profesora, queremos ver a Neville cuando salga —Pidió Hermione—.

—Lo verán cuando terminen sus audiciones, ustedes también se anotaron, por si no lo recuerdan —Le respondió y entró en la sala de manera indolente—.

—Estará bien —Le dijo Draco a Hermione— Buena suerte —Ella se le quedó viendo, pero asintió y entró tras la profesora—.

_**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**_

—¿No creen que fue suerte que Snape se haya enfermado? Después de la clase de ayer ya lo daba todo por perdido, pero hoy… —Les decía Neville sonriente— …Todavía no puedo creerlo ¡Y no olvidé ninguna línea!, me sentí seguro y ¡no tartamudeé ni una sola vez Draco! —Neville estaba extasiado, pero se desinfló un poco al verlos— ¿Qué les pasa? Están muy callados—.

Draco vio como Hermione se sonrojaba y él mismo se sintió sonrojar. Quería compartir la felicidad de Neville, más que mal habían luchado incansablemente por ese momento, pero Draco estaba hecho un lío y no lograba ordenar su cabeza, imaginaba que a Hermione le pasaba igual. Para peor ninguno de los dos podía dejar de ver al otro a causa de Neville y la estúpida prueba de la Criatura.

Draco se sacudió el cabello y Hermione lo miró con más atención.

—Estamos nerviosos, eso es todo Neville —Le dijo Hermione— …No nos fue tan bien en nuestra audición como a ti —Le sonrió quedamente—.

—Si, lamento escucharlo, pero me parece tan extraño. Ustedes se saben Romeo y Julieta mejor que yo. Tienen que haberse puesto muy nerviosos —Les dijo Neville escrutándolos con la mirada—.

—Al menos no tendremos que esperar tanto por los resultados —Dijo Draco, tratando de zanjar el tema—, esta tarde los publicaran. Después de eso quizás podamos dividirnos las prácticas, unas tardes tú con Hermione y después unas conmigo —Propuso tratando de sonar natural—.

—¿Tú crees? —Le preguntó Hermione haciendo que Draco se pusiera nervioso—.

—Si, bueno —Draco se aclaró la garganta— …mejor lo conversamos después de los resultados—.

—Chicos yo, quiero decirles —Comenzó Neville que parecía haberse perdido ese trozo de conversación entre Draco y Hermione— …quiero decirles que independiente de que consiga o no el papel, estoy agradecido por todo su esfuerzo—.

Neville se sonrojó abiertamente y agachó la mirada. Hermione acarició su espalda, Draco por su parte estaba abochornado sin saber realmente qué hacer.

—Vamos Neville, no te pongas así, yo, bueno… —Hermione le dio una elocuente mirada— …Ha sido divertido después de todo —Terminó por decir de manera honesta, Hermione y Neville le sonrieron y él les devolvió la sonrisa— …Vamos a comer, ya vendremos a ver los resultados—.

_**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**_

—No puedo creerlo —Decía Neville— No puede ser… ¡ME DIERON EL PAPEL! —Gritó—.

Draco y Hermione lo abrazaron, no una sino hasta tres veces. Estaban felices, y en esa felicidad Draco no supo diferenciar si estaba feliz por encontrarse un paso más cerca de volver a Hogwarts o por haber sido parte de aquella pequeña alegría de Neville.

En ese desenfreno de abrazos, terminó abrazando a Hermione, apenas se dieron cuenta se separaron, pero no tanto como para terminar el contacto. Se miraron como si no se hubieran visto antes, no al menos de esa forma.

Se habían vuelto a acercar, tan cercas como habían estado la noche anterior.

—Macgonagall —Les susurró Neville apresuradamente—.

Al instante se separaron.

—Habría jurado ver un abrazo bastante indecoroso —Les dijo ella con severidad—.

—Solo celebramos a Neville, Profesora —Le respondió Hermione—.

—Asegúrese de abrazarlo a él entonces, señorita Granger —Hermione enrojeció— Felicitaciones Longbotton, y a ustedes dos también—.

—¿Nosotros? —Preguntó Draco—, pero si no hemos conseguido ningún papel—.

—No, porque están a cargo de hacer el guion. —Draco miró a Hermione, ella parecía a punto de estallar de felicidad— Pasarán más tiempo juntos, así que les aconsejo recato, no creo que quieran que les consiga un chaperón ¿no? —Dijo eso y se fue—.

A Draco se le paralizó el corazón, entre toda la alegría de Hermione podía notar su nerviosismo. Neville se abalanzó sobre los dos y los abrazó para felicitarlos. Draco miró a Hermione y sintió una leve sacudida en el estómago. No pudo evitar preguntarse si a ella le había pasado lo mismo.

* * *

_Ayy la juventud y las hormonas ¿no son geniales? jajaj _

_Yo siempre disfruto escribiendo este fic, pero este capítulo es especial por la participación de Fred, George y Snape... Los amo, a los tres. Además de la transición de Draco y de su fugaz, pero significativo y candente encuentro con Hermione. No les diré cuántos caps quedan, pero son pocos, así que disfrútenlo!_

_Me despido con los agradecimientos a estas magníficas personas que me dejan review: _**gabiimgk, gileto92, MyNewAddiction92, Carmen, Luuz, P Metus** **y alismith5001. Son siempre un sol**.

**Si llegaste hasta aquí y te gustó lo que leíste, déjame un review. Detrás de cada obra hay una gran imaginación y creatividad que son necesarias para crear y escribir un fic ¡cuesta un montón!, pero dejar un review no cuesta nada ;)**

**_C o_** r** N**e _L_ **_i_**_a_ _**E **s_ c **i** p **I** ó_ **N**_


End file.
